resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
The United States of America, also known as the USA or simply America, was the world's largest superpower. By the late 1940s, at the time of Britain's invasion, the United States had been primarily funding military research, leading to many developments such as the widely seen VTOL aircraft used to deploy soldiers. Later on, the United States deploys a large task force to help retake Britain. Despite the blow against the Chimera, the United States is invaded in August, 1951 when the Chimera use a previously unseen show of force. Before Resistance: Fall of Man, the US government, under President Grace and his administration, became very isolationist, and several campaigns were made to keep America out of foreign affairs. When reports of an 'influenza' outbreak came from Europe, the US government enacted a complete blackout on news coming from Europe, and passed several laws that made radio waves and newspapers state property. This meant that the United States public was almost completely oblivious to the Chimeran Invasion, and the government's propaganda machine made any claims of an alien invasion seem false. However, leading up to Resistance: Fall of Man and possibly during the events of the game, an extremist organization called the Alliance for American Autonomy (AAA) began a campaign of civil unrest and political accusation to try and stop America taking part in foreign matters. This included several terrorist activities, such as bombing the US-Canada and US-Mexico border crossings, attacking and seizing US military convoys and vandalizing Army Recruitment Stations. According to the Resistance 2 viral advertising campaign, the AAA is responsible for several leaks in the shroud of secrecy surrounding America's preparations for the Chimeran attack: newspapers on their website show information on Project Abraham, the Liberty Defense Perimeter, SRPA and even the Fall of Europe. U.S. Military The U.S. Budget was mostly spent on military research and development. As such, the army has advanced technology such as the VTOL U/AV-17 Hawk. The U.S. military played a reclusive role in world events until the Chimera invasion of Europe and Britain, when US Rangers were sent in to help the British Army retake Britain during Operation Deliverance. The U.S. Rangers suffered over 9,000 casualties during this operation. The U.S. Military is also highly regarded for its vast arrays of weaponry, including energy weapons and sophisticated alterations on more human weaponry. (see SPRA) Black Ops. In Resistance: Fall of Man, US Black Ops. soldiers can be found dead throughout some levels, along with weapons such as the XR-005 Hailstorm and the XR-003 Sapper. It is possible that these soldiers could have been conducting secret US operations to find out more about the Chimera, as they are not seen anywhere near British soldiers. Sometimes, a radio message or a Morse code message can be heard coming out of some soldiers. In Resistance: Fall of Man, you never fight beside Black Ops soldiers, but you can unlock a Black Ops. multiplayer skin by beating the game on Superhuman difficulty. In Resistance 2, Black Ops. soldiers are much more abundant, they help you throughout a large fraction of the game, sometimes giving you advice relevant to finishing the level, or helping you in combat. They are notably better combatants then any of your allies in Resistance: Fall of Man, making them very helpful in levels like Chicago, where massive numbers of Hybrids will engage you in battle. You can also once again unlock a multiplayer Black Ops. skin, but this time by reaching Level 10 in Competitive Mode for the Black Ops. suit, and Level 12 for the Black. Ops helmet. Category:Countries Category:United States Category:Human